Heretofore, a light-emitting ceramic which emits light different in a wavelength from excitation light when the excitation light enters a light-emitting element, is known. For example, Patent Document 1 describes, as an example thereof, a light-emitting ceramic formed by heat-treating, in a reducing atmosphere, a ceramic that contains, as a major component, a pyrochlore-type compound represented by ABOw (wherein A includes at least one element selected from the group consisting of La, Y, Gd, Yb and Lu, and 0 to 5 mol % of Bi, B is at least one element selected from the group consisting of Sn, Zr and Hf, and W is a positive number for maintaining electrical neutrality).    Patent Document 1: WO 2011/158580 A1